The Revealed Truth
by Arashi Sora
Summary: Tsuna found out the truth from his mother and what will he and his guardians do if they found out the even more shocking truth when they got shot by the 10 years bazooka? No pairings. After the battle of the rainbow arc. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again, Minna! I had this idea for awhile now but didn't upload with an unknown reason :P It's just that I wasn't sure if I should or not but I decided to upload. I'll give this new story a shot in case someone likes it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR TO THE EXTREME! If I did, it would not be so great.**

* * *

Tsuna was walking along the street in the middle of the night, deep in his thought. He was trying to process what he just discovered from his mother.

-FLASHBACK-

_"Mom, I've been meaning to ask this, and it has been bothered me for awhile now." Tsuna said seriously to his mom, Nana, who was looking confused. She had never seen her son being this serious before._

_"What is it, dear?" Nana asked. Her smile was still there but she had a bad feeling that Tsuna was going to ask something she didn't like to answer._

_"Why don't I look like you or dad? I've got to have at least something from you guys but no matter how hard I considered, there's nothing similar between us. So mom, please tell me the truth." Tsuna pleaded. Nana looked shocked. She couldn't believe what she's hearing. Tsuna figured that out? _

_"Sweetheart, I don't want to lie to you but I don't want to hurt your feelings either." Nana said softly._

_"But mom, it hurts me when you lied to me and I don't want to be kept in the dark, too. I want to know, mom. I have the rights to know." Tsuna confronted his mother. Nana sighed._

_"Alright, I guess I'll tell you since you're being reasonable. Your father and I wanted to have a child but we couldn't so we need to adopt an orphan. We went to the orphanage and we adopted you. Your name wasn't our idea but it was someone else's, most likely your real parents." Nana explained. Tsuna's eyes widened in disbelief as he listened. Why didn't his mother tell him before? Did she plan to keep it from him forever? "But please understand, Tsu-kun, we love you and we'll never leave you."_

_Tears started to form in Tsuna's eyes. "I-I understand…I'll be walking outside for awhile…"_

_"But Tsu-kun, it's already dark outside." Nana warned worriedly._

_"Don't worry, mom, I'll be fine…" Tsuna reassured. It was harder to say 'mom' or 'dad' now that he knew the truth._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

_'What should I believe in now? I know I still have my friends, but…what about my real family?' _Tsuna thought as he wiped his tears, but then the 10-years bazooka flew out of nowhere and shot Tsuna.

* * *

**I am such an evil of cliff hangers on the first chapter. Seriously. But I have my own reasons to do so like, they could make other people interested in the story and I really hope that this story will work out somehow. Thanks for considering to read this anyway. Please review and tell me what you think of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you were waiting for this chapter. I did my best on this story. ^^ I don't know what I'm suppose to write here so skip it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR TO THE EXTREME!**

* * *

'What should I believe in now? I know I still have my friends but…what about my real family?'_ Tsuna thought as he wiped his tears but then the 10-years bazooka flew out of nowhere and shot Tsuna._

* * *

Tsuna thought that he would be sent to the future but it seems that fate really wanted to mess with his life. Instead of in the mansion, he found himself in a forest.

"W-what is this place…? I somehow remember this place but I just couldn't put it…" Tsuna stated to himself as he looked around the area. A second later, his Vongola Sky Ring glowed. Tsuna lifted it up but a small pillar of orange light shot to his forehead. The brunet saw some kind of a flashback in his mind. It was the exact place of where he was now but with a man with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, wearing a black suit and a black long cape. His hands were covered with gloves with a Vongola crest and an 'I' on them and there was a child with brown spiky hair and caramel eyes, no more than 5 years old, wearing an orange plain shirt and black pants standing beside him.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Papa, can Tsu-kun go to the playground with everyone tomorrow?" The boy asked as he looked at the taller man who was holding his little hand. The man smiled._

_"Of course, Tsu-kun but it may be dangerous so papa needs to go with you children too." He reasoned. The boy grinned and hugged the man._

_"Okay! Tsu-kun loves papa the most!" The man patted the boy's head._

_"Papa also loves Tsu-kun the most."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tsuna's eyes widened at the child. Wasn't that…him and Vongola Primo…? Why would he be with Vongola Primo and called him 'papa'? It's not possible!

Snapping out of the flashback scene, he heard someone speaking so he decided to step closer but kept himself hidden. He saw two men, which were, Tsuna thought, Vongola Primo and his right-hand man, G.

"I wonder how my son is doing now…" Primo spoke up with soft and sad voice.

"You mean Tsunayoshi? Oh, he'll be fine. I'm sure he's living a happy life with his new family without any mafia businesses mess with him." G. assured his childhood friend. Tsuna's eyes widened. Did they mention his name? Primo's son? What were they talking about?

"I know that it will be better for him not to be included in the mafia, but what if he finds out that his parents aren't his real parents? He'll probably get upset about it." Primo argued.

"Giotto, I know that. I'm also worried for my son. I know Hayato is a strong boy and he'll get through this. Asari was playing his song that he always played for Takeshi. Knuckle are yelling EXTREME for his kids, Ryohei and Kyoko. Lampo was saving his grape candies that Lambo used to love. Daemon were creating the illusions of his kids, Mukuro and Chrome. Even Alaude treasured Kyoya's mini tonfas. We all have our own ways to keep reminders of our kids and why don't you do the same?"

Tsuna listened in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he's hearing. He was related to Primo? So…so…that flashback…was true! Tsuna couldn't take this anymore so he decided to confront them on this topic. He suddenly walked out, startling Giotto and G.

"Who are you?" G. asked as he narrowed his flare red eyes and pointed his gun at Tsuna.

"EEEK! Wait, wait!" Tsuna shrieked. He was used to Reborn pointing a gun at him but when someone else did it, he panicked. Giotto's eyes widened in realization. The boy looked identical to his own son, even the voice and the shriek.

"Tsuna! You're Tsuna, right?!" Giotto exclaimed excitingly as he grabbed the boy's shoulders. The boy nodded nervously.

"A-and a-are you really my…" It was hard for Tsuna to ask this question. "…my father…?" With that, Giotto hugged Tsuna and let his tears flow down his face. He smiled warmly.

"Welcome home, Tsuna…" Giotto said as he hugged Tsuna tighter. Tsuna was in the state of shock, but at the same time, he was thrilled with happiness. He found his real father. He hugged the blonde back.

"I'm home, dad..." Tsuna replied quietly with a small smile displaying on his face.

* * *

**How was that? The reunion of father and son? I like FAMILY FLUFF! Thank you for all your supports along with other stories I've wrote! And I hope this chapter answered most of the questions...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I honestly don't know what to write here now but thank you for those who review/follow/favorite my stories! And I'm so sorry if there's any confusions. I'll recap the last 2 chapters.**

**Tsuna found out that his parents adopted him from the orphanage but then the 10 years bazooka (Seems that it's malfunctioning or some sort) shot him and sent him 400 (150?) years in the past and he met Giotto and G. He eavesdropped on them just to found out that he was actually Giotto's son. **

**Hayato was G.'s son. **

**Takeshi was Asari's son.**

**Lambo was Lampo's little brother.**

**Ryohei and Kyoko were Knuckle's son and daughter.**

**Mukuro and Chrome were Daemon's son and daughter.**

**Kyoya was Alaude's son.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR TO THE EXTREME!**

* * *

_"I'm home, dad…" Tsuna replied quietly with a small smile displaying on his face. _

* * *

G., seeing this, lowered his gun down and put it away. Tsuna broke the embrace and they both grinned happily.

"So, Tsuna, did some interesting things happened in your life before you came here?" Giotto asked excitingly. He couldn't wait to listen to all Tsuna's story about his peaceful life (not).

"Nothing really, that is before I turned 14." Tsuna began. Giotto tilted his head.

"What happened?" G. asked. Being curious like Giotto.

"Well, a tutor came, who happened to be a hitman named Reborn, and told me that he will train me to be a proper mafia boss." The brunet explained but before he could continue, the blonde cut him off.

"WHAT?! W-which F-famiglia boss a-are you going to be…?" Primo asked shakily.

"V-Vongola Decimo…" Tsuna whispered but enough for the two to hear.

"T-then what I did was a waste! If I had known this, I wouldn't have sent Tsuna to the future!" Giotto shouted, completely frustrated. After all the sacrifices he needed to go through to get his son out of mafia world, it was a total waste!

"W-what…? Y-you sent me to the future…?" Tsuna's eyes widened in shock. Giotto, realizing his mistake to blurt that out, tried to cover up.

"I'm sorry, Tsuna, I didn't mean to say that but I don't want you to get involved in the mafia world." The blonde explained with a guilty expression. "I'm so sorry…"

Tsuna thought for a second that his real dad was just like Iemitsu, who decided to isolated himself from his family in order to protect them and hadn't visited them for more than 10 years, but when he came back, he acted like nothing had ever happened and didn't even feel sorry for it. On the other hand, Giotto did the same thing but he regret for what he'd done.

"It's alright dad, I understand." Tsuna smiled. G. walked towards him.

"Tsuna, did you meet Hayato? How's he doing?" G. asked.

"You do remember Hayato, who always have happy face around you but nobody else, right?" Giotto reminded his son.

"Not from this time but from the future right after I met Reborn. We started off on a bad foot, though but when I saved him from blowing himself up, he became loyal to me and started to address me as 'juudaime' but when I asked to call me by my name, he objected and continued to call me by that title..."

G. had a priceless expression on his face but soon he shook it off. "What about his family? Do you know anything about it?" Tsuna's expression turned solemn which worried both Giotto and G.

"He was a mafia boss's son. He has a half-sister named Bianchi. They have different mothers, though. With Hayato's mother unmarried, everyone considered Hayato an illegitimate child and despised him. He tried to join a Famiglia but they all rejected him, that is…until he met me. After I saved his life, he vowed to be my right-hand man and from then on, he was my storm guardian."

"So Hayato is also in mafia…" G. muttered.

"Dad, uncle G., I hate to break it to you but Takeshi, Ryohei, Kyoko, Lambo, Mukuro, Chrome and Kyoya are all in Vongola." Tsuna said. "And to add to that, they're all my guardians except for Kyoko."

"Wait, Lambo, too?! He's too young for that!" Giotto shouted. Tsuna gritted his teeth.

"I agree with you, dad. I never wanted Lambo to fight, wait, screw that, I never wanted my friends to fight but my idiot of a father just had to chose Lambo to be my lightning guardian."

"I see…"

Then a silver haired teen with green eyes popped out of nowhere.

"Ow…where am I…?"

"Hayato!" Tsuna exclaimed when he saw his storm guardian. The said guardian looked up and saw his beloved boss. He ran to the brunet and grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"Juudaime!"

* * *

**And...DONE! I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! It's fun to write. Well, see ya all in the next chapter~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for those who review/follow/favorite my stories! I'm super happy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR TO THE EXTREME!**

* * *

_"Hayato!" Tsuna exclaimed when he saw his storm guardian. The said guardian looked up and saw his beloved boss. He ran to the brunet and grabbed his shoulder tightly._

_"Juudaime!"_

* * *

"Juudaime! I was looking everywhere for you! I was so worried when your mother told me that you're missing!" Gokudera said loudly with a worried expression on his face.

"What? I was sent back here in the middle of the night just awhile ago. It can't be morning that fast." Tsuna stated surprisingly.

"What do you mean, juudaime? It has been a day since you were gone missing. Everyone was looking for you but we found no trace." Then Gokudera knelt down on his knees, much to Giotto and G.'s confusion. Gokudera started to chant 'I'm so sorry' as he smacked his head on the ground numerous times and wasn't about to stop if Tsuna didn't intervene.

"Hayato, stop hurting yourself. No one's at fault." With that, Gokudera looked up and imaginary puppy ears and a tail popped up.

"You're so kind, juudaime! Even if I don't deserve it." Tsuna sighed. Gokudera noticed the two people near his boss. "What are Vongola Primo and Pinky doing here?" Giotto snickered at G.'s nickname. G.'s face was red from anger.

"What did you say, you brat?! My hair is _RED_!" G. yelled angrily. Giotto needed to hold his friend back before he beat his own son.

"Red? Tch. Like hell. More like a red octopus." Gokudera snorted.

"Why you…?!" G. shouted.

"Uncle G., calm down. Hayato, Uncle G. is your father." Tsuna spoke up with a kind smile that even a furious Gokudera could calm down in a second flat. Gokudera stopped immediately and turned to Tsuna.

"Is it true, juudaime? G. is my father?" Gokudera asked disbelievingly.

"It might be hard to believe but yes, he's your father." Tsuna sighed. The silverette looked down, his hair was covering his face. Tsuna, knowing what's going on, put his hand on Gokudera's shoulder assuringly. "Hayato, look on the bright side, that means there are more people than you know who love you and accept your existence."

"…Juudaime…" The bomber looked up at his boss who was smiling. He nodded. "Sorry for worrying you, juudaime."

"It's alright."

"Like father like son, eh, Giotto?" G. smirked.

"That goes the same to you too." Giotto pouted. Then he turned to the teens. "Tsuna, Hayato-kun, let's go in first, okay?" The teens nodded and they followed Giotto and G. to the mansion. When they walked pass the traditional Japanese room, they heard someone playing a flute. Giotto knocked on the door and opened it.

"Ah, Giotto, G., what are you doing here de gozaru?" A man wearing blue and white traditional Japanese clothes with a high black hat asked.

"Nothing, we overheard your music so we decided to stop by." Giotto replied.

"I see." The man smiled.

"Juudaime, isn't this man Asari Ugetsu?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah,"

"Oh, you know me?" Asari asked the teens who nodded.

"Yeah, you reminded us of one of juudaime's guardians." Gokudera said bluntly, resulted as a smack on his head by G. "Oi! Teme! What the hell was that for?!"

"For blurting that out, baka!" G. yelled.

"Hayato, Uncle G…" Tsuna called. trying to prevent another fight. Asari looked surprised.

"Hayato? As in G.'s son?" He asked. Giotto nodded.

"Yeah, it's him and my son is also here." He said as he smiled and patted Tsuna's head.

"That must be nice." Asari said calmly but if you looked closely, you can see pain in his eyes. "Tsuna-kun and Hayato-kun, is it?" Then he sighed. "I wonder how my own son is doing now…"

"You don't have to worry, Asari-san, Takeshi is fine." Tsuna assured the older Japanese.

"Heh, knowing that idiot, he's probably either playing baseball or practicing his sword with that shark freak." Gokudera smirked. Asari frowned at that.

"Why would Takeshi practice his sword?" He asked curiously.

"He's my Rain guardian and I'm Vongola Decimo…" Tsuna scratched the back of his head. "Although I don't want to be one."

"I see…" Asari smiled bitterly. "I should've known... but I'm sure he's okay with it de gozaru."

"Asari-san…" Before Tsuna could continue, someone popped out and fell on top of Tsuna. "Ugh!"

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Ahaha! Where am I?" A black haired boy asked as he laughed.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was good. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes or confusions. PLEASE REVIEW~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, minna-san~ I really want to thank you for those who review/favorite/follow my stories and I got a lot of positive responses so far. I'm very happy right now~ Maybe I could give you guys a cookie~ *gives everyone a cookie* So let's continue 'The Revealed Truth'!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR TO THE EXTREME!**

* * *

_"Ahaha! Where am I?" A black haired boy asked as he laughed._

* * *

"Takeshi…would you mind getting off me…?" Tsuna asked quietly.

"Oops! Sorry, Tsuna, are you alright?" Yamamoto asked as he got off Tsuna and helped him stand up.

"I'm alright, Takeshi." Tsuna said as he rubbed his head. Then Yamamoto saw Gokudera who was staring with wide eyes at him.

"Oh, hey, Hayato, you're here too!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Shut up, you idiot! You interrupted juudaime's speech!" Gokudera yelled angrily at the newcomer. G. smacked Gokudera's head. "What the _hell _is it now, old man?! You keep smacking my head! Do you want me to lose my damn brain cells?!"

"Learn how to be quiet, you brat!" G. shouted at his son.

"Uh…G. aren't you as loud as him?" Giotto asked nervously since he didn't want to be smacked as well.

"I may be but not that much." Said G. as he sent a glare to the silverette.

"Tsuna, what's going on here?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at the glaring G., smiling Giotto and shocked Asari. Then Tsuna narrowed his eyes on Yamamoto.

"What's wrong, Takeshi?" Tsuna asked seriously. He didn't even bother to answer Yamamoto's question. Yamamoto's eyes widened.

"W-what? Nothing's wrong, Tsuna! Why do you think that?" Tsuna sighed as he put his hand on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"You can tell me anything, Takeshi."

"And there you go putting on your ugly smile again. Do you really think you can hide things from us, especially from juudaime?" Gokudera retorted.

"Let me guess, you found out that Yamamoto-san wasn't your real father, is that right?" Tsuna smiled as Yamamoto gasped.

"H-how did you know that?" He asked shockingly.

"Because of my hyper intuition and…I just found out that Asari-san is your father." Tsuna turned to Asari who now wore a happy smile. Yamamoto was taken aback by what he discovered.

"That's…" Yamamoto choked on his own words before Tsuna cut him off.

"…Impossible? No, it appears that the first generation sent us to the future that we used to live in." Tsuna explained. Yamamoto looked down in shock. Asari stood up and walked towards him with a gentle smile.

"Takeshi," He called softly, making the younger rain guardian looked at him. "Welcome back de gozaru." A second later, getting over the shock, Yamamoto grinned happily.

"Ahaha! I, no, we're back!"

"Tch." Both Gokudera and G. snorted at the same time. The rest turned to them.

"Like father like son, eh, _G._?" Giotto repeated the statement that G. stated earlier. He blushed, along with Gokudera.

"S-shut up!" G. shouted as his face got redder from both embarrassment and anger. Gokudera decided to stay quiet for once.

"Hayato, why are you so quiet? Did you change because you've found your father? Oh, and are we continuing the mafia game?" Yamamoto asked playfully. Gokudera glared at him.

"Hell NO! Unlike you, I'm _not _a touchy person! And I'm _not _an idiot who would think that mafia is a fucking _game_!" At this point, Tsuna and Giotto had to hold Gokudera back from beating up Yamamoto who just laughed it off.

"Hayato-kun and Takeshi really can't get along de gozaru." Asari said as he watched the scene.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." G. retorted sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Asari laughed, earning a glare from the certain red head. Giotto sighed at the rivals, no, one-sided rival.

"Anyhow, let's get going. We still have to show them the mansion so they'll know where to go." Giotto suggested. The other four nodded. "Asari, do you want to come with us?"

"Of course, Primo, I also wanted to spend my time with my son as well." Asari smiled as he ruffled Yamamoto's hair. The younger swordsman grinned.

"Hmph. You better not put that disgusting smile of yours again or I'll punch your face." Gokudera threatened. Yamamoto just laughed it off.

"Maa maa…Hayato, don't worry. I won't."

"Tch." Gokudera just snorted as a reply.

* * *

**And there you have it! I can't believe that I have so many reviews! Is this a dream? *SLAP* Ow...YAY! It's not a dream! I felt stupid for doing that but who cares, right? As long as my readers are happy, I am too! I'll try to put some humor in the story so it won't be too stressful and I'll keep on updating both of my stories so everyone would be happy! And for the story 'Box Animals Turn Humans!', I opened for any humor idea suggestions and don't worry, I'll give you credit for it. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again guys! I've been too lazy! And I made this chapter out of boredom and randomness actually. I decided to make the three best friends have sometime together for once. Please don't even ask where this came from because I didn't even know but I hope it will be good. This story is the most popular out of all my stories so far and you guys might check out my other stories as well, although most of them are one-shot fluffs. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR TO THE EXTREME!**

* * *

_"Hmph. You better not put that disgusting smile of yours again or I'll punch your face." Gokudera threatened. Yamamoto just laughed it off._

_"Maa maa…Hayato, don't worry. I won't."_

_"Tch." Gokudera just snorted as a reply. _

* * *

After that, Giotto, G. and Asari showed the teens which rooms they will be staying, and other rooms they needed to know about. Luckily, the rest of the guardians were off for their missions.

"So, dad, how were you guys doing while we weren't here?" Tsuna asked out of the blue. It was rather uncomfortable with an awkward silence.

"Everything was quite the same, doing all the paperwork…going on missions…attending the meetings and things, but I took notice that it wasn't as lively as the time before we sent you guys to the future. Even G. got lonely without Hayato-kun to bicker with and he admitted that himself." Giotto looked at G. and chuckled amusingly. The said storm blushed in embarrassment. Gokudera raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Cheesy old man." He commented. G. didn't argue since he knew that it was true but he didn't want to admit it out loud.

"Ahaha! Hayato and G. sure get along." Yamamoto spoke with his trademark grin.

"Isn't that right, Takeshi?" Asari followed suit.

"HOW?!" G. and Gokudera shouted in unison. Tsuna and Giotto smirked.

"That's how," Both skies said with a hint of amusement in their voices before turning around and chuckled.

"I don't know about you guys but when dad appeared in front of me for the first time, I felt kind of a familiar warmth." Yamamoto put his hands at the back of his head. Tsuna abruptly turned to the taller teen.

"What? Me too! What about you, Hayato?"

"I don't want to admit it but if juudaime is asking…yes, I did feel it." Gokudera nodded. "By the way, juudaime, if we're related to the first gens., does that mean the rest of the guardians are related as well?"

"Yes, Hayato, even Kyoko." Tsuna sighed. _'I guess there's really no way of getting Kyoko out of this now…'_

"Oh, and I forgot to ask, what about Ryohei-kun? Is he still yelling 'EXTREME'?" Asari asked curiously. "I do hope so…"

"Be careful of what you wish for, Asari-san…" Gokudera and Tsuna turned to Asari with a tired face. The three older men were confused.

"Eh?" Asari muttered confusingly.

"Don't tell me…" Giotto trailed off. "…He's still…" Tsuna nodded. G. face palmed.

"Could this get any worse…? Another loudmouth idiot…" G. muttered.

"Oi, old man, it will turn into hell if the complete set of the guardians gathered. The bird freak and the pineapple king can't stay together without a fight."

"Bird freak and pineapple king?" Giotto asked, tilting his head.

"Hayato means Kyoya and Mukuro." Yamamoto smiled innocently like the names he just mentioned were nothing but normal. Giotto suddenly recognized Daemon's son and Alaude's son who always fought each other the second they saw each other's faces and despite being only kids, they had done a _lot_ of damages. Asari smiled nervously.

"Those two troublesome brats…" G. grunted. _'How could I forgot about them…?' _

"Maa, G., I'm sure Tsuna can handle them, right, Tsuna?" Giotto turned to the brunet who gulped.

"Giotto, if your son is anything like you, I doubt that he could since you always got beat up by Alaude after you interfered his and Daemon's fights." G. stated bluntly.

"G! Y-you don't have to say that out loud!" Giotto shouted. His face reddened in embarrassment. While Giotto and G. shouted things in each other's face, Tsuna whispered to Gokuder's ear.

"Hayato, do you think you will turn out like Uncle G. in the future?"

"…I seriously hope not, juudaime…" Gokudera whispered back. He could never do that to his juudaime even in a million years.

"Ahaha! Uncle Giotto and Uncle G. sure are funny!" Yamamoto laughed as usual. It was like seeing Tsuna and Gokudera bickering but that would never happen to them, right? Gokudera was too respective to Tsuna to do that to him.

"I think so too de gozaru, ahaha!" Asari agreed. It was nice seeing everything going back to the way it was, only the kids got older and bigger, as well as stronger and that will be a big problem for the first generation Vongola.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? If it was bad then blame my brain for it, I just write what it told me to. So do you guys want Reborn to be include in this too or not? I kinda can't decide it. Tell me what you think~ Please REVIEW~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, minna-san~ I'm sorry for being late but I just want to relax when tomorrow is New Year (Thailand's New Year) so yeah...Tomorrow I will be soaking wet! In Thai's New Year, we splash water at each other, be it strangers or friends or anyone, with no mercy ^_^ Some will stay on the side of the road, splashing at everyone that passed there or some will got on a pick-up truck and shoot everyone with a water gun XD It's my favorite festival! *Ahem* so...anyways, let's continue the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR TO THE EXTREME!**

* * *

Next day, as Tsuna and Giotto were talking about random things and catching up in the living room(?), a man with messy green hair and green eyes, wearing a long sleeved white shirt and black pants **(I suck at describing clothes…so I'll stick to simple clothes description.)** came in.

"Primo, the report…" The man started lazily but then he eyed the brunet. "Hm, Primo, who is that brat?" Giotto sighed.

"Lampo, this is Tsunayoshi, my son."

"Hm? Didn't you send him along with other brats, including my brother, to the future?" Lampo asked as he raised his eyebrow. Giotto nodded.

"Yeah but now, Tsuna, Hayato-kun and Takeshi-kun are here. I don't know about the rest but I've got a feeling that they will appear." He explained. Lampo turned to Tsuna.

"How did you come here anyway?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I was hit by Lambo's bazooka…" Tsuna scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Bazooka? I don't remember giving him that." Lampo blinked confusingly as he tried to remember if he gave his brother something like that.

Tsuna shook his head. "No, his father gave him like the said bazooka, hand grenades and other weapons."

"Wait, Tsuna, it didn't really make sense. You've been shot by a bazooka and you were sent to this time? I don't get it." Giotto tilted his head.

"It was like a time machine actually. When it shot someone, they switched places with their 10 years older selves. Like if I was hit by it, I would switched place with my 24 years old self for 5 minutes." Tsuna explained. "But I really don't know why it sent me to the past."

"I see, that explains a bit." Giotto said. A second later, a kid in a cow suit, no more than 5 years old, popped out of nowhere and fell on Tsuna.

"Lambo!" Tsuna exclaimed surprisingly.

"Tsuna! Give Lambo-san candy!" The cow kid demanded. Tsuna sighed tiredly. Luckily he still has some candies left. He picked one from his pocket and gave Lambo.

"Here," Lambo grabbed the candy, unwrapped the paper and ate it happily. Giotto sweat dropped. Lampo eyed the kid carefully. Tsuna, noticing this, smiled at him. "This is Lambo, Lampo-san."

"He's grown a bit but his personality is still the same I see. That means ore-sama need to buy him candies? How troublesome…" Lampo complained.

"Maa, Lampo, he's your little brother." Giotto said.

"Even so, I'm still lazy to do it." Lampo waved his hand as he closed his eyes. Lambo, finishing his candy, turned to Lampo to demand more candies but froze when he recognized the person in front of him.

"GUPYA!" Lambo exclaimed with his eyes widened in horror. The three stared at him confusingly.

"What is it, Lambo?" Tsuna asked.

"A ghost! WAHH! Tsuna! Help Lambo-san!" Lambo pointed at Lampo who had a surprised expression, who wouldn't be, when someone just called them a ghost.

"Lambo, he's not a ghost." Tsuna said calmly. Lambo stopped wailing and looked at Tsuna.

"He's not?"

"He's your onii-chan." Tsuna smiled at the kid.

"Eh? Lambo-san…Lambo-san doesn't have siblings…" Lambo looked down. The brunet ruffled his afro hair.

"Actually Lambo, you always had one." Tsuna picked Lambo up and handed him over to Lampo. "As I told you, Lampo-san is your big brother."

"Lambo-san…have a brother?" Lambo repeated. Tsuna nodded. Then Lambo jumped to Lampo and sniffed in his cloth. "Lambo-san will make you my subordinate, nii-chan!"

Although he didn't admit it, Lampo felt happy inside that he'd hear that word again. But that happiness soon disappeared when he felt something wet.

"EW! SNOT! SNOT!" Lampo yelled through out the whole mansion. Giotto and Tsuna snickered at the two siblings.

* * *

**And there you have it. At first I thought to put Reborn in this chapter but I ended up with no idea and I don't want to make you guys wait too long just because I'm trying to think of something so I made this chapter Lambo's and Lampo's first and I decided to send Reborn to the past after all the guardians were sent. This chapter is shorter than the others, I know...but I did my best. Writing about Lambo and Lampo was fun actually but I simply ran out of idea and it's a bit cheesy and OOC but I only wanted a family fluff! T-T Well, please review~**

**Cielo: _I'm disappoint in myself..._*****sulks at the corner of the room***


	8. Chapter 8

**I haven't been able to update this for awhile now but here's the new chapter that everyone is waiting for! This is pretty short, gomensai but I put all my effort in this, please don't judge, I usually write short chapters after all, so please...enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Didn't I say before already...THAT I DON'T OWN KHR! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW THAT FEELS LIKE TO SAY IT OUT LOUD! *sobs in the emo corner***

* * *

As Tsuna and Giotto finally have time for themselves to hang out, Daemon appeared in front of them. The two bosses jumped.

"Nufufu~ What a surprise…I was expecting only one person here, Primo." The melon haired man laughed creepily.

"Daemon! Don't scare us like that!" Giotto shouted disapprovingly. Daemon ignored him and turned his gaze to the brunette.

"So this is young Tsunayoshi. It's been awhile. He's grown a lot, hasn't he, Primo?" The illusionist said in his usual tone. The blonde sighed.

"He definitely has," He replied. _'Why did he, out of all people, remember Tsuna at first glance?'_

"Tsunayoshi, how are my little children, Mukuro and Chrome doing?" Daemon asked curiously.

"Well, they're doing fine as we speak and—" Then two figures fell down on the poor brunet. Daemon raised his eyebrows while Giotto looked worried. Tsuna grunted. "WHAT'S WITH PEOPLE FALLING ON ME?! WHAT AM I?! A TROUBLE MAGNET?!" **(You don't know how right you are, Tsuna.)**

The two adults sweat dropped at the teen's sudden outburst.

"Bossu?"

"Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi…"

Daemon jerked up at the two voices and saw a boy and a girl with similar hairstyle as him. He immediately remembered them and his eyes started to tear up. He couldn't help himself so he ran at the speed of light and hugged both Mukuro and Chrome in a tight, VERY tight hug that the two younger illusionists started to choke.

"Daemon-san, they can't breathe! Please let them go before they die!" Tsuna shouted. Hearing that, Daemon let go of the two.

"Ku, *coughs* fu *coughs* fu…what's going on…Tsunayoshi…?" Mukuro asked while trying to regain his oxygen that slipped out of his lungs just a second ago. Chrome was curious too.

"You see…Mukuro, Chrome…it will be really hard to believe this…but your father…is standing in front of you…" Tsuna hesitated to tell them, considering that they both hated what Daemon did in the future.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes on Daemon and Chrome was merely staring at him.

"And how do you know that Daemon Spade is our father?" Mukuro asked, full of doubt.

"Hyper Intuition." Tsuna replied simply. Mukuro couldn't argue with that, Tsuna's Hyper Intuition was deadly accurate to the point that it was scary sometimes. At that point, Daemon already hugged the two again, this time, gladly, looser than the first time.

"You have no idea how much I missed you two! Especially you, my adorable little Chrome-chan! I was so afraid that you will be left out there alone without your big brother to take care of you!" Daemon ranted, totally different from his usual sadistic self.

Both Tsuna and Giotto sweat dropped at Daemon's behavior of reuniting with his children. Giotto was expecting some dramatic but not as much as this!

"Dad, is uncle Daemon always like this?" Tsuna questioned. The blonde nodded.

"Yes, mostly around Mukuro-kun and Chrome-chan…"

"Elena is going to be so surprise about this! I must tell her immediately! I have no time to waste! Let's go, Mukuro, Chrome-chan!" Daemon shouted as he ran into the mansion while dragging the two mist guardians, leaving the two bosses dumbfounded.

"He's…way different than I will ever imagine him to be." The brunet commented after a few seconds of silence.

"That Daemon…he's overreacting…" Giotto face palmed. "With Elena in the frame, it would be a total chaos."

Before the two could say anything else, G. came out.

"What the hell is wrong Daemon? He looks like he won 1st place lottery or something." The red head asked.

"His children, Mukuro and Chrome came back so he ran back to tell Elena about it." Giotto explained with a sigh.

"Even you have more self-control than him when Tsuna came back." G. rolled his eyes.

"Oi, G., what do you mean by 'Even me'?" The blonde exclaimed.

"I mean what I meant." G. replied without any effort. Giotto sighed once more.

"Let's go back…"

"Dad, if you sigh a lot, you'll be an old man quicker." Tsuna pointed out after being silent for awhile.

"Heh, I like you, kid." G., smirked. Tsuna grinned.

"Not you too!" Giotto shouted exasperatedly.

* * *

**I'm so glad that I finally managed to update this~ I hope you all enjoyed this chapter~ OMG I updated 3 chapters in one day, my best record ever! Haha, please leave a review~ THANK YOU!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! It has been awhile since I updated this story, and I'm glad to be able to update once more. Sorry for being late! I've got a lot of stuffs going on lately, about school. I'm entering high school so a lot of things need to be done, but never mind those shits, all you care is that it is updated, right? Ahaha! figured. Lets get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR in any way.**

* * *

After Daemon ran back into the mansion with his children, he quickly called Elena.

_"Hello?" _A feminine voice spoke up.

"Hey, Elena!" Daemon replied.

_"Daemon, dear, please lower your voice…" _

The illusionist did what he was told. "Elena, I've got some great news to tell you."

_"Hm? What is this 'great news' of yours?"_

"It's about our Mukuro and Chrome-chan! They came back!"

_"Really?! I can't wait to see them again! I'll be right there!"_

"Okay, see you, my dear Elena~ I miss you~"

_"I miss you more, my sweet Daemon. See you, bye~"_

"Bye," Then he put the phone down. Mukuro and Chrome looked like they were going to throw up after hearing the conversation. "Well, kids, you're going to meet your mommy!"

The illusionists already knew who their mother was, hearing how loud Daemon exclaimed her name. Mukuro was smiling a bit while Chrome was blushing slightly, excited. Then the three walked into the room where the rest were in. Asari looked at Daemon.

"You look really happy today, Daemon. Something good happened?" The swordsman asked.

"I bet he already called Elena to come over to meet Mukuro and Chrome." G. answered.

"Ahaha, that's nice, they will finally meet their mother." Asari laughed.

"What do you think of it, Mukuro, Chrome?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Kufufu, it would be nice to meet her."

"Um…I'm excited to meet Elena-san…" Chrome looked down with a slight blush on her face.

"That won't do. You'll call her 'mommy'!" Daemon stated.

Giotto sighed. "I think they're too old to call her that, it would be awkward, especially for Mukuro. Just call her 'mom'…" Tsuna laughed awkwardly. After awhile, they heard footsteps running towards the room.

"Everyone~" A feminine voice shouted through the hall, then a woman with long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes appeared. Daemon quickly ran to her and gave her a kiss.

"Argh! Daemon! Get a room!" G. yelled as he and the adults covered their children's eyes.

"How have you been, my dear?" Daemon asked.

"Oh, I'm great! And what about you, love?"

"I'm just as good as you."

"SERIOUSLY, YOU TWO, WE HAVE KIDS IN THE ROOM!" Giotto, G, and Lampo shouted.

"Speaking about kids, where are Mukuro-kun and Chrome-chan?" Elena looked around excitingly.

"Kufufu~ we are over here." Mukuro spoke up.

"Um…hello…" Chrome greeted.

Elena hugged both of them. "Oh, my children, my cute children! I missed you so much! I'm so glad you are alright!"

Everyone aside Daemon, who was grinning widely, sweat dropped at the dramatic scene. When Elena let go of the two illusionists, she turned to other teens.

"Are those Tsuna-kun, Takeshi-kun, Hayato-kun and Lambo-kun?" She asked.

Giotto nodded. "Yes, they've grown, haven't they?"

"Indeed, they have." The blonde woman smiled. "Oh yes! I bought some chocolates for all of you! Share with the children, alright? I'll keep some for Knuckle and Alaude."

"Yes! Chocolates! Lambo-san wants chocolates!" Lambo exclaimed as he grabbed the chocolate box from Elena. She giggled. Mukuro and Chrome's eyes sparkled.

"Thank you….uh…mother…" Chrome said while Mukuro smiled to show gratitude.

"No problem, sweetie~"

"Wow! This chocolate is really delicious!" Yamamoto commented as he ate one of the chocolates.

"Don't eat too much, Takeshi, leave me some." Asari said.

"Juudaime! Do you want to share mine?" Gokudera asked, receiving a smack from his father. "Ow! That hurts, old man!"

"It should! Tsuna already got his, stupid brat!" G. shouted.

"What did you say?!"

Giotto sighed at the bickering father and son. "Like father, like son…"

"Shut up, Giotto!"

Tsuna sweat dropped, but he tried one of the chocolates anyway. "You want any, dad?"

"Sure, why not?" Giotto picked a chocolate and ate it. "This is good stuffs. Nice choice, Elena."

"Why, thank you, Giotto. I picked the best ones for you guys after all."

"Hn. What are you doing crowding in the room?" A new voice was heard. They all turned to the door and saw a tall, platinum blonde man leaning on the wall.

"Alaude! Perfect, I've got something for you!" Elena gave him a box of chocolate. Alaude looked at it.

"Thank you."

Before anyone could say anything, a puff of pink smoke appeared. "I'll bite you to death for disturbing my nap."

* * *

**And done! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully I'll have time to update more, but those who think that this story is discontinued, no it's not, it's just very slowly updated, depends on my mood. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW~~~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again everyone! This is a faster update than last time, isn't it? Of all the reviews, I've got the determination to update the story faster, along with how popupar it is! To think that this story have both followers and favorites over 100+, even though it cannot compare to the story that has thousands of people following or favoriting it, this is a great success for me, never thought it would get over 100! I'm hoping it'll hit 200~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

"I'll bite you to death for disturbing my nap." A cold voice said. Tsuna and Giotto paled. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a teen with black hair and steel grey eyes, with a pair of tonfas in his hands. Alaude raised his eye brow.

"Hibari-san! Please calm down!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Omnivore, why is the first generation here?" The skylark asked as he noticed Giotto and his guardians, minus Knuckle.

"Well, that's because…." The brunette hesitated. "…They're our parents…?"

Hibari narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"Kufufu~ My dear skylark, he means that Alaude is your father." Mukuro smirked. Hibari narrowed his eyes further.

"Don't lie. Truth."

"It's true, Kyoya-kun." Giotto answered. "Alaude is really your father. We sent you all to the future, but for some reason, you are back to the time you really belong."

The prefect was having a hard time believing such story. To think that the man he wanted to fight with was really his father. He turned to Alaude and walked over to him.

"Kyoya…" The platinum blonde muttered. Everyone stared at the scene.

_"Don't tell me that bastard is going to do emotional stuffs!" _Gokudera whispered to no one in particular.

_"Who knows?" _Yamamoto whispered back. Hibari stopped in front of Alaude and stared at him a bit while everyone else was staring at them. He went into a fighting stance.

"Fight me…father." Hibari smirked. Alaude raised his eye brow. The rest anime fell.

"Should've expected that from Hibari-san…" Tsuna said with a sweat drop. Giotto nodded in agreement.

"But if you two are going to fight, go to the training room, don't destroy stuffs in this room." The blonde said.

"Kyoya-kun is really like his father!" Elena exclaimed.

"Nufufu~ That's bad news." Daemon smirked. Alaude and Hibari twitched.

"Daemon Spade," The latter began.

"Yes, Kyoya?"

"I'll bite you to death." Then he lashed out at the melon-headed illusionist and swang his tonfas and him. Daemon dodged them.

"Aggressive now are we? Then, I'll go full force." He started casting illusions. Giotto and Tsuna paled as they tried to stop the two fighting guardians. Alaude stepped in.

"I cannot allow you to defeat my son."

"Neither can I allow you to defeat my father."

Things just got worse by Alaude and Mukuro stepping into the fight. Giotto sulked.

"The paperwork…" Tsuna patted him in sympathy.

"Those bastards…" G. growled. Gokudera didn't care. He only worried about his Juudaime. Elena giggled.

"They're really clones of their fathers, Chrome-chan too, but she acts like me when I was little." She smiled as she hugged Chrome. The latter blushed.

Tsuna sighed. He couldn't manage to let the four destroy the room, or the whole mansion completely while his dad was sulking and muttering about paperwork. He consumed the pills. His eyes turned blazing orange and an orange flame appeared on his forehead. He rushed to the four guardians.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition."

The brunet froze the four up to their necks so they couldn't move. The first generation eyes widened and some were also gaping. Mukuro and Hibari were giving him glares.

"Let. Me. Go." Hibari growled.

"Kufufu, seems like someone has a death wish."

Tsuna did not faze by the threat. "I'll unfreeze you once you decided to be more logical when you fight."

All of the four growled.

"Nufufu, the kid has guts, Giotto." Daemon said. Giotto was still comprehending of what had happened. His boy just stopped the four most destructive guardians probably in the whole world from demolishing the mansion and add more paperwork to his already huge pile of hellish paperwork.

_'Thank god for bringing my son back. He's truly a bless…' _the blonde thought happily. He quickly ran to Tsuna who was still in his hyper mode and pulled him in a bear hug. "Thank you, thank you so much, my son! You saved me from more paperwork!"

"Dad…" Tsuna muttered as Giotto hugged him tighter.

"I'll buy lots of cakes and sweets and everything you want! I'll even bring you to other countries!"

"D-dad…" The brunet was having a hard time to breathe from the tight hug his father was giving him, even more so when Giotto hugged him even tighter.

"I love you so much! You're the best son ever!"

The hug now was literally a bone-crushing hug. Tsuna passed out with his soul flying away, while Giotto remained oblivious.

"GIOTTO, YOU IDIOT, YOU'RE KILLING OFF YOUR OWN SON!" G. yelled. Gokudera panicked as he ran to Tsuna.

"Juudaime! Please hang on! Don't die!"

Giotto snapped out of it and let the brunet go. He panicked and started shaking his son. "Ah! Tsuna! Wake up! I'm sorry!"

Tsuna coughed and took a deep breath. Giotto hugged him again.

"STOP HUGGING HIM! YOU'LL REALLY KILL HIM!" G. shouted at his idiotic boss.

"Sorry, Tsuna, I was so happy." The blonde said sheepishly. Gokudera let out a sigh. Yamamoto and Asari were laughing. Lampo and Lambo were…well…sleeping. Elena and Chrome were giggling. The other four, unfortunate for them, were still stuck in the ice.

* * *

**And done! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I already started the next chapter, so it shouldn't take longer than a month ^^ (Unless I'm lazy) Anyway, please REVIEW~~~~**


	11. Chapter 11

**And hello there! It's been quite awhile, hasn't it? But before we continue to the new chapter you've been waiting for, I'm gonna answer to Tunafish27's question. Yes, this is after representative war, and will Enma and his guardians appear? Hm...well, you've got to find out for yourself along with the story, same with the next question, it will be considered as a spoiler ;) So that's done, let's continue to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR in any way.**

* * *

After some times, Tsuna released those who were in the ice. Of course, Daemon, Mukuro, Hibari and Alaude were beyond pissed, but decided that it was a good idea not to attack the future Vongola Boss as he could get as scary as Giotto when he was angry.

Meanwhile in the future…

"Haru wonders where Tsuna-san and the others go…Haru hopes nothing bad happened to them." The brunet girl said worriedly.

"Haru-chan…" The auburnette trailed off before smiling. "I'm sure Tsuna-kun and the others are alright. They are strong, ne?"

"You're right, Kyoko-chan!" Haru exclaimed. Then they saw a teen with white hair and grey eyes running towards them.

"Onii-chan! Did you find them?" Kyoko asked her brother. Ryohei shook his head sadly.

"No, Kyoko, I didn't find them." This was one of the rare times that Ryohei didn't add 'Extreme' into his sentences. He honestly couldn't be extreme when his friends and family were in potential danger. Reborn were also looking for the rest of the Vongola guardians, but even he couldn't find them. It was as if they completely disappeared from this world.

The auburnette looked down sadly. She was worried about everyone. They were such good friends to her, even Hibari. She and Haru became really good friends with Chrome and got along together really well.

And as they lost in their own thoughts, they didn't notice that the certain pink bazooka was falling on them. Before they knew it, they were in some kind of a room with 3 other people in it.

A priest with black hair and yellow eyes, wearing a black long coat and a red scarf, walked into Giotto's office to give him the reports of his mission.

"Hey, Knuckle, how was the mission in Palermo?" Giotto asked with a smile as he accepted the report from his Sun guardian.

"It went well, there were no fatal casualties from the explosion, thank god." Knuckle smiled.

"I can't expect less than that from the professional healer, can I?"

The priest laughed at that, then a boy came in. The boy had brown spiky hair that awfully similar to Giotto's and big brown eyes. Knuckle seemed to recognize the boy but he couldn't put it. The boy noticed him.

"Knuckle-san?"

"Who are you?" Knuckle asked. He turned to the blonde boss when he heard a chuckle.

"You really can't remember him, can you? He grew up a lot since you last met him."

The Sun guardian's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered. "You're…Tsunayoshi?"

"That's right,"

"But how…?"

"Well, we got shot by a malfunctioned time machine, hehe…" Tsuna gave the simplest explanation he could give to the priest.

"We? Are the other kids here too?" Knuckle was excited to see his children again. He never thought he would be given a second chance to be with them again.

"Yes, they are…'hanging out' in the living room right now…" The brunette said as he scratched his head. "Though, onii-san and Kyoko-chan aren't here."

"Oh," He had an idea who Tsuna was referring to as 'onii-san', it was his son, and he felt a bit of disappointment when Tsuna mentioned that his children weren't here, that was until a pink smoke appeared out of nowhere. When the smoke cleared, it revealed 3 teens. One had white hair and silver eyes. One had auburn hair and amber eyes and the last one had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hahi? Where are we desu?"

"Onii-chan?"

"I don't know, Kyoko…"

Knuckle froze at the name 'Kyoko', it ws his daughter's name and the way she called the older boy 'onii-chan' …the boy was his son.

"Onii-san, Kyoko-chan…Haru, too?" Tsuna spoke up when he saw the three.

"Sawada! We've EXTREMELY been looking for you!" Ryohei shouted.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko said with a smile.

"Haru is so happy, Tsuna-san! Haru doesn't know what Haru would do if something happened to Haru's future husband!" Haru said as she ran and hugged the brunette. Giotto sweat dropped when the girl called his son her 'future husband'. He was now curious what Tsuna did to make her fell for him at such level. After a few minutes, Haru let go of Tsuna.

"Onii-san, Kyoko-chan, I have something to tell you." The brunette started, gaining the two siblings' attentions. "What I'm going to tell you is the truth, so please listen carefully."

Ryohei and Kyoko nodded their heads. Tsuna took a deep breath.

"Knuckle-san is your real father."

There was silence, until Ryohei broke it. "What?"

"Who is Knuckle-san, exactly, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked curiously.

"Knuckle-san is first generation Vongola Sun guardian and is onii-san and your ancestor, but originally, he is your father. He and our fathers sent us to the future. I hope you'll give him a chance. He really is a nice person."

Both were silence for a little while.

"This is awesome TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled out suddenly, startling all of those in the room.

"Mou, onii-chan, you don't have to be that loud." Kyoko said while giggling. "And Tsuna-kun, I'll gie him a chance."

"But, Kyoko-chan! This is really awesome desu!" Haru added, then she realized something. "Hahi, does that mean that the handsome blonde man with black coat is Tsuna-san's father?"

"Um…are you talking about me?" Giotto awkwardly asked.

"Hahi! Haru didn't know you were here!" Haru exclaimed surprisingly.

"Yeah, Haru…he's my dad…" Tsuna replied to her earlier question. Her eyes were sparkling.

"Tsuna-san is the son of the famous mafia boss…Haru is in love with Tsuna-san even more~" The brunette girl said dreamily as she tried to kiss her love. Kyoko giggled while Ryohei yelled 'Extreme', Knuckle smiled at the scene and Giotto sweat dropped once more. His son got one hell of a fangirl after him.

* * *

**And that's done! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Kyoko's reaction might not be much in this chapter, but it will develop through out the story. The reason was because she didn't know much about Knuckle and the first generation guardians. She and Haru did see Vongola Primo before so that was why Haru was able to recognized him, and for why Haru was there...so that Kyoko will have someone to hangout with when Chrome is busy with Vongola Mist Guardian duty. Please leave a REVIEW and tell me what you think about it, thank you for all the favorites/follows/reviews! ;)**


End file.
